


WANTED

by lord_ealing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Riren Week, attackontitan, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, ilovethisshipomg, levixeren - Freeform, mynanowrimotrialrun, riren - Freeform, shingekinokyojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riren Nanny Fic! Levi has a daughter, Eren is the nanny.  Eren being Eren, always had a crush on Levi. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic for years now. but this ship is irresistable. *___* I'd love to hear your comments. Give this a kudos, and if you liked it, it's important to share and RECOMMEND. I have a posting schedule. I have no beta. 
> 
> -F.

               I make my way towards the tiny balcony, trying to escape. My phone is vibrating, indicating someone is trying to get a hold of me- but I don’t care. I need a breath of fresh air. The party is still in full swing with the _society’s finest_ inside. This is why I have to stay outside. Armin is too nice, bringing me here. Rivaille Corp’s Christmas Party. _Rivaille_. ( Levi to his friends, Armin told me once . I prefer Levi. ) I think about him as I stare out- stare at nothing. What is life like, If I was Him. Of course that will be too far fetched, I wouldn’t even want to be in his position. If what the media has been saying about for the past years are true. Armin tells stories of how scary he can be, a neat freak, competitive businessman, potty mouth at times but a really good father.

 

Everyone’s _favorite_ socialite, Rivaille.

 

A CEO at 30. With a life that can be a made into a two part lifetime movie, then you’d still want more. His life is an open book. Except for his daughter, and the three years he disappeared. I almost laugh, then someone disturbs me.

 

This tiny balcony is my place. _Damn this intruder._

 

Turning my head to the left, I see him. Is this some sick twist of Fate?

 

Levi is in front of me. He sees me and says, “Armin’s date? “

 

“ Armin’s best friend, platonic. “ I tell him.

 

He gets something from his pocket and pulls out a cigarette pack, lighting one, placing it between lips.

 

Why is this suddenly erotic to me? I stare at him. Dumbfounded. _This is what poets write about_ , moments like this- the words almost come crashing into me. I don’t understand how something so natural seem like an entirely new experience to me right now. Maybe it’s the amount of alcohol or the fact this place offers a clear view of the skies and the moon. But I know, It’s because of him. This almost stranger.

“ shut your mouth- “ I snap from my trance, Levi turns to me, “ you were gaping, idiot."

 

Oh, what a lovely attitude to match all the beauty.

 

“ I didn’t know you were so nice. “ I tell him, sweetness in every word.

 

 

“ I try. “

 

“ Eren- “ I hold my hand out, he hands me the cigarette.

 

“ You know who I am, “ he states, “ you need that , to relax. “ indicating the cigarette,

 

“ I don’t smoke. “ I tell him, even if the temptation of putting my mouth on a cigar that once rested on his. He moved his hand away, another puff. _What now?_

 

 

“ why don’t you join the others inside? “ I offered, wanting to keep this encounter going.

 

 

“ why won’t you? “ he asks me back.

 

 

“ I’m just a plus one, I don’t know anyone that well- “ before I could ramble on, I stop myself. Levi should be the one talking and not me. But I want to keep him interested.

 

 

“ I feel like a plus one too – “ Levi quickly says, throwing the cigarette. He’s done. He will leave now. I can’t form any more sentence as I watch him leave, his steps are light and commanding. Each step, keeping us apart. _Melodramatic_. Maybe this is all there is to us. Half a grain of sand compared to the rest of our lives. This is all that is allowed from us. This tiny balcony, in between smoke and isolation.

 

_Damn_. I will be writing about him, about this night, for years.

 

 

“ Will I see you again? “ I ask, like a complete idiot.

 

“ I hope. “


	2. bring your daylight, shed your shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is good at his job. Eren has too much courage it's stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up at september 14 or earlier.

_2 years later_

    The rain is pouring and Armin is about to be fired. He is sure of it, 100% sure of it. Any moment now, His boss will come out and crush him. Well maybe not. It’s not his fault that all applicants don’t match his boss’ needs. _What to do?_ Armin is good at his job. Excellent even. The assistant to one of the richest CEO in the world and a superstar in his own right. Which leads him to his current problem, He needs to make sure that these applicants are in it for the work. _Not the possibility of being a stepmother_. The first time he did interviews were a nightmare. He was looking for a Nanny, not a potential girlfriend for his boss. This is not supposed to be a millionaire matchmaker meeting.

 Who could blame them? This man will lead them to a lifetime of security. _Financial security._ California Girls. Hollywood. It’s like choosing to live in this place made his boss a target for everyone. This Post opening up doesn’t help too. Why did Lina have to go and get married? He can’t actually get mad at someone who cared for the kid for 3 years and had to go. _Can he?_  She was actually going to get an office job that she went to college for. But right now, he is just a breadth away from wishing she didn’t go. This is a big problem.

He is very capable, he was able to hire a few. Yes he did. But they had to go-

 

The reason?

 

They fell inlove with Him. His Boss, Rivaille Himself. 

 

Or they think it was Love. Started calling him Levi instead of Rivaille. Picking out similarities they have with this daughter, to make them look more like the “ biological “ mother.

 

_The fucker._

 

Sometimes Armin thinks Levi  has this potion that attracts girl like crazy. And it’s an unfortunate thing, because Levi  does not bat that way. He plays for the other team, but that does not stop them of course. They always think that in time, Levi   will concede and magically marry them. It does not hurt that they know Levi’s net worth.

 

 

The phone rings and he comes back to his senses, “Rivaille Corp, Armin speaking.”

 

“ Armin it’s me “ He relaxes, thinking it’s his boss.

 

“ Eren! You can’t call me during office hours! “ Armin explains, keeping his voice low. Eren, his best friend. What is it this time?

 

He doesn’t know how it happened. But there was a switch in his head that clicked. EREN. Eren. The open  position. How did he miss that? His best friend, who is excellent with kids and took proper teaching courses.

 

 

 

“ I just want to know if you’re still up to watching that – “

 

“ EREN!  - “ He cut him off. “ Are you still working at that day care for rich kids?? “

 

“ Of course I do, I tell you about it almost everyday. “ He remembers their phone calls, and a story about a kid who only speaks in French. “ I may even write a book about a secret society run by trophy wives. “ Eren adds.

 

“ I have work for you, much better than that. “Armin chimes in, excited.

 

“ I’m interested, “

 

Armin’s day is looking up.

 

“ Come here, at the office tomorrow morning.  “

 

&&&

 

Levi hates three things right now.

 

  1. Global warming. Why is it suddenly raining in California?
  2. It’s raining. It’s actually raining.
  3. Hannah is waiting outside, with no Nanny.



 

 

“ your head is outside this meeting right? “

 

Levi looks up, greeted by a death stare from Mikasa. He’s been distracted these days, Trying to think about what will happen. Why can’t a father take care of his daughter? Why can’t he give a good chunk of his time? _Because you own  a multimillion dollar company you idiot_ , he says to himself. He has to focus, Hannah will not have a good future if he doesn’t get his head into this project. Add the fact that he has a lot of employees all over the world. It’s true, he was always told that he had this annoying hero complex. Which is not obvious from the way he looks.

 

He sees his reflection on the window, he was always too small. But his body is built, far from a scrawny kid. Because he is not a kid anymore, he is a father of one. 32 years old. His hair, thankfully, still raven black. His eyes, dead tired.

 

 

“ fuck it- we’re gonna proceed. “ he says, mikasa’s eyes narrow.

 

“ you haven’t cut down the swearing , I see. “ she says coolly.

 

“ only when I’m with you, “ he says mockingly. Oh how he loves to swear, but he keeps it in the office. Swearing in front of Hannah is off limits. The kid is too smart for her own good.

 

But right now, right now is just a good time to swear.

 

Rivaille corp is his. His brainchild. He always thinks that he has two kids. His corporation and Hannah. Property business was not always his passion, he just fell into it. Doesn’t hurt that his parents got their riches from this type of business. But instead of leeching off of his parents current company, He decided to make his own. Focusing on malls and parks. Even on living spaces. But this new project. IS KILLING HIM.

 

“ You were the one interested in this eco shit. “ Mikasa smirked, signing documents. Signalling the almost end of this meeting. Every meeting with mikasa  is half business and half meddling, _like siblings do._

 

 

“ It’s not my problem that the population  is so fond of destroying the earth.” He chides in. He hates it. He loves technology, he does. The convenience it gives, but it’s not looking up for the world. Everything is in chaos. He wants Hannah to have a safe place to live in when he is not here any more. Things change. Priorities change. Plus the fact that it’s raining. In fucking California. Pisses him off.

 

“ and this- this rain- “ he pockets his pack of cigarettes. Knowing full well he can’t smoke right now.

 

He has a lot of addictions he had to let go. But the taste of nicotine almost felt like home.   _Almost._

 

“ You always hated the rain since that day. “ Mikasa quipped, snapping the folder close and  sliding it towards him.

 

“ I think I did. “ he almost whispered.

 

He didn’t hate the rain. Who was he to hate a part of nature? A cycle that was here beyond , way beyond the time he was even born. He hated the memories that rain brought forth. This twisted feeling. He tried to focus on the paper at hand, trying to read it and erase the thoughts seeping in.  

 

He needs a time off.

 

Just for tonight.

 

“ I’ll take care of Hannah, “ Mikasa offers, Levi sighs in relief. “ I know the Rivaille in Rivaille corp is you, It’s hard but I always see you pull through. But these days, with Hannah. “ she thinks and her heart just wants to give out. Levi has been through too much. All she wants, is for her brother to be happy. His younger brother, who she can’t seem to protect from it all.

 

“ You don’t have to. Armin will find a Nanny soon. “

 

“ Come on! “ Mikasa smirks, Levi hates her now.

 

“ It’s not my fault. Again. “

 

“ I know, you are just irresistible with the ladies.  “ Mikasa is enjoying this. Oh she does. This talk about his brother being a ladies man.

 

“ I told armin to find the best one soon. Really soon. “

 

“ Why don’t you just take a boyfriend and be done with it? “ Mikasa offers. As soon as she says it, she immediately regrets it. It was something fun to say. Wasn’t it?

 

 _She knows why_.

 

Why his brother can’t seem to function emotionally anymore.

 

“I know you hate it when I do one night stands. “ Levi says, 

 

 

“ It’s biological. I understand. “ she says sweetly and moves to stand up. The meddling part of their  meeting is over. Documents signed. Building underway. Levi’s dream eco park is about to be a reality.  “ and seriously, I’ll take care of Hannah. “

 

“ Just don’t make her smarter than she has to be. I can’t keep up. “ Levi complains. That’s how her sister is. Days with Mikasa as a babysitter is all about studying. Last time Hannah spent her day there, she ended up memorizing a couple of country’s flags. Then came her obsession with maps and countries. Seven year olds should be playing and watching TV.

 

“ Okay! And go out tonight, you know – “ mikasa encouraged.

 

“ Ugh- get the fuck out- I’ll drive Hannah to your place later. “

 

                Hannah taps the glass door looking impatient. His daughter. It still feels overwhelming to him, and it will always be. There is always something new to learn about her. He always thought that kids are blank pages that parents can form into whatever they want to. _Like he was_. But Hannah, Hannah is her own self. Very smart and kind. How can he be so lucky ? With all the pain that led him here, to having Hannah. He wouldn’t trade it.

 

 _He can deal with the pain_.

 

It was always there, he couldn’t recognize it sometimes. A dull pain, turning sharp as the rain went on.

 

“ Daddy! Armin said I’ll have a nanny soon! “ she calls out, as soon as Levi comes out. Her hair is raven, like his. But her eyes, bottle green. Her dress for today is gray, with lace and frills. Levi remembered buying this for her when they went on a holiday.

 

Armin smiles at him nervously. Armin is a really _really_ good friend. Plus, an awesome assistant. But this nanny hiring is not doing well. Maybe it’s because armin is too nice and trusting.

 

“ Really? Are you excited? “

 

“ I AM! “ she laughs, “ of course, so daddy won’t have to be so tired anymore. “

 

“ see- even your kid agrees you look like shit. “ Mikasa stage whispers to him, before sitting beside Hannah.

 

“ Daddy is not tired of you Hannah. “ He explains. He feels so guilty, having to reassure her daughter that she not a nuisance. And how can a kid say something selfless like that? He’s not sure what he did to deserve a child like this.

 

“ I know, “ she comes over and hugs Levi.

 

“ Hannah, you’re spending the night with me. “ Mikasa announce, Hannah squeals. She loves it when Mikasa baby sits. Learning time. Levi scowls.

 

“ I told you, I’ll drop her off. “

 

“ No need. She has clothes in my house and we can pick up clothes, we’ll drop by the mall anyway. “

 

Another squeal from Hannah.

 

“ Okay- I will come by tomorrow morning. “

 

“ make it afternoon. “ Mikasa says, as Hannah gives a goodbye kiss to his father.

 

“ I have nothing to do- I can come over – “

 

“ go out for the night Levi, your dick might fall off. “

 

Levi wants to strangle his sister right now. Hannah did not hear it, as Mikasa is a pro on whispering . Even when they were kids, she can always get away with a string of  insults aimed at him during family dinners and no one will notice.

 

“ I’d appreciate it if you don’t meddle with my fuckin sex life . “

 

“ and I love you too levi, “ she smiles and hold hannah’s hand. “ we’re off! “

 

Mikasa shouts a quick goodbye to armin, who was also getting ready to leave.

 

“ I think I may have a promising candidate for the job. I told him to come in tomorrow, should I cancel? “ Armin asks.

 

“ It’s okay, I can do  quick interview and head over to get Hannah. “

 

“ Thank you! “

 

                Levi thinks about it. Fridays are so cliché, Friday nights to be precise. Everyone wants to go out and get wasted, forget the shit that happened for the entire work week. If they get lucky, they can take someone home to spend the weekends with. Then throw them away come Monday. It’s a tiring cycle. He tried. For the first years he had Hannah, his grief got the best of him.

 

Maybe he should just go to a café or something?  Relax. Have a coffee and cigarette. That sounds perfect right now.

 

The rain has stopped.

 

It’s a good sign.

 

 

&&&

 

 

Eren is at his wits end.

 

That would be an understatement.

 

He has schoolwork to finish and tests to grade. Why did he decide to work at a lavish day care center for snobby kids? With even snobbier parents, who most likely thought their children to be like that. But hopefully he’ll get out soon enough. The quick talk with Armin was a good sign. Armin works for Rivaille corp. Maybe one of his office mates needed a nanny. He did baby sitting before. He was good at it. It’s less stressful, and he can finish his thesis. Probably. Plus finally start the book he was supposed- No, destined to write. He will be a novelist. It’s his Mantra.

 

Just  a few more minutes and he will be done. Hello Friday!

 

No. not really. _Not a Friday of partying_. He has to go and leech some fast internet connection from the café across the street. His thesis will not finish itself. Sadly. Why did he have to study so much? _In order to get a degree and be accepted for teaching? Because being a novelist won’t pay anything if he hasn’t written any books. Writing assignments also won’t cut it. No stability._

 

He finishes one last paragraph and changed his clothes. Making an attempt to look Good. He knows, maybe mister right is around the corner. No _he is not you idiot, get your shit together AND THEN get a proper partner._ He decides on a forest green sweater and skinny jeans. Simple and makes his body look good. Not that anyone will look. He is a man with dreams that are too impossible, which also applies to his choice of men.

 

He goes to the café across the street from where he lives. If there is anything Eren is thankful of, It’s his house. Not rented. It’s his late father’s property. No matter what happens, at the end of the day, he has a place to come home to.

 

“ Hi Eren! “  Marco greets him.

 

“ Hey! The usual! While I try and slave over my thesis. “

 

“ I know how that feels- make yourself comfortable.”  Eren gets his usual hot chocolate ( his go to drink late nights when he has to do stuff. ) . As soon as he starts typing, he feels someone’s eyes on him.

 

Looking up, he sees him.

 

Fuckin Levi. _Mister Rivaille corp himself._

 

Of course he would recognize him. OF COURSE.  Levi raises an eyebrow in recognition.

 

His work is no longer the priority now.  Not when his all time crush is here. _Levi_.  No, not crush - The bane of his life. _But Not really_. It’s like a disease. This attraction, _This unreasonable attraction ._ He first heard about Levi via the news, as a trust fund kid arrested for drug possession. He remembers how cool Levi looked, all calm and collected. Plus the one delivering news cared more about the fact that he is a bachelor than being a drug addict. He was 15 years old.  Then, his  best friend Armin, had to go and be his personal assistant.

 

Then it happened, “the incident “  2 years ago. Till now, he still can’t decide if what happened was a dream or not.

 

This is his go to café.

 

What the hell is Levi doing here? Why did he recognize him? The only time they have been introduced was a company party. He was Armin’s plus one. Not much happened, just  a quick conversation.   _Shameful_.

 

The universe hates him.

 

Plus Levi won’t stop looking.

 

Fuck it.

 

 

“ Eren! “ a voice startles him, It’s Marco again.

 

“ Yes? “

 

“ I need a favor. “ Eren wonders. Marco is such a good guy, If he needs a favour, it will almost be criminal to not say yes.

 

“ How can I help? “ he smiles at him.

 

“ I need you to sing- “ he gestures toward the empty stage.

 

OPEN FUCKIN MIC NIGHT.

 

At any day, he will go there and sing. Borrow a guitar even. He’d love to. But today is NOT THAT DAY.  NOPE. Because mister mc perfect is here.

 

“ I know, you’re not ready. But Jean is threatening to sing, and you know how it is. “ Marco rattles off, “ Just one song, so we will have a good opening to set the mood. “

 

How can he say no? Marco who is always there and helping him out.

 

He can sing, He is good at it. This is not the time to be scared. An idiotic sense of bravery washed over him. He had to do this.

 

“ Okay, I just need a guitar. “ he stands up, Levi is still looking. Why?

 

“ already tuned and waiting, “ Marco leads him towards the stage.

 

And then everything is just a buzz in his ear. A girl introduces him, he thinks. Someone hands him the guitar and he sits down. He can’t see at first. An unnatural blur, then he focuses. Then his eyes settle on him. Levi’s looking straight at him. Gray. How can he forget? This is like something from a novel. This oh so bizarre scene happening.

 

 

“ Hi! I’m Eren! This song is by Kings of Leon – “

 

He strums the intro and some cheer him on. _This song has always been a crowd favourite._ “ Someone like you – “

 

 _This song is for you_ , he thinks. The way he won’t keep his eyes  away from Levi’s, he hopes this man gets the message. Or maybe he will be creeped out? Either way. It won’t hurt to try.

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

The fucker won’t stop staring. It’s in the back of his mind, the first time they met. Rivaille Corp.’s Christmas Party.  This urban legend- Levi. Finally.

 

_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

The way the fell into an easy conversation. There was an attraction back then, tangible. Or maybe it was all an imagination.

 

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

Levi had to leave . Eren had to be left behind. Go back to reality.

 

_I've been roaming around,_

_Always looking down at all I see_

 

He finishes the song and everyone shouts “ More! “ , but this is too much. He politely declines and Marco mouths a Thank you! Making his way to his seat, he gathers his things. Why is he so fuckin emotional right now? The weight of his thesis. The stressful work. His novel. And now this. He needs to breathe.

 

 

 

&&&

 

The traffic won’t let him cross the street as soon as he came out of the café.

 

It’s raining again.

 

“  that was good– “ a voice booms in his ear. No. _**Fuck**. No._

 

“ Ah- Yes. “ he mentally kicks himself, why can’t he form complete sentences now?

 

“ It’s nice to see you – still uptight - “ Levi says, turning to leave,

 

Eren quickly remedies the situation _in the idiotic manner_ that he is always good at. 

 

“ wanna go to my place? “ He shouts. He won’t let this end like it did before. Two years. For two years, he always thought to himself what would happen. What If.

 

 

 **What if** he asked for his number.

 

 **What if** he invited him for later.

 

Levi looks at him, his stare cutting. Like staring right through him. Through his bullshit confidence.

 

“ I mean to talk – “ he adds-

 

“ to talk? “ Levi comes closer, the people surrounding them oblivious to his situation. Can he just run now?

 

“ Yes- I Mean, you remember, when we met – “ His face flushes, “ and I just wanted to catch up.  “

 

“ I have at least 20 mins. “ Levi looks at his watch and at him.

 

“ That will be enough – “

 

He leads him to his place. Thank God that his place is decent. Plus he cleaned earlier. He’ll offer him a drink. Yes! He had vodka. Then maybe talk. Levi. Rivaille. In his house. In his bed. No. Don’t go too far.

 

“ sorry for the mess. “ Eren said as he opened the door,

 

“ I’ve been in worse. “

 

Eren makes a beeline towards the fridge, searching for that half filled vodka. Levi is still standing, looking at a picture.  A picture of eren as a kid.

 

“ so, do you make a habit of following strangers home? “ Eren asks, feeling bold. This is house, his comfort zone.

 

“ Nope. Just you. “

 

Eren gaped,

 

“ you’re not a stranger to me kid- “ He adds. Eren straightens, he is not a kid.

 

“ An evening conversation makes me less of a stranger? “ eren asks, “ even years ago. “

 

“ Yes- “ Levi takes the bottle of vodka, not bothering with the glass offered. “ I don’t hold conversations long enough. “  They both move to sit down, looking at the closed  television. Seeing their reflections,  instead of looking at each other.

 

“ cause everyone is oh-so boring? “

 

“ Partly. “ Levi takes a swig. Eren’s heart falters. _God damn it!_

 

“ I’m sorry, I have nothing to say. “ Eren admits.

 

Levi smirks.

 

“ Then don’t talk. “

 

“ Let me try something. “ Eren offers, moving closer. Scooting closer, eliminating the space. Maybe he should stop , knowing it is  a mistake. He is  not even drunk. But he had to. He had to. This is  Fate. This is the part of the story where the character takes a leap of faith.

 

He moves impossibly close, his face inches away. Levi does not flinch. Just looks at him _challenging_.

 

Then his Lips was on him.

 

A lazy nibble on Levi’s lower lip, coaxing it to open, His eyes on him. Staring at each other. _Let go. Give in to me._ Eren chants in his head. Levi does not move, does not pull away.

 

Eren takes it as a sign to go on.

 

It is awkward and titillating and confusing and miraculous at once. _It’s not a polite kiss._ Not like any of the goodnight kisses Eren has shared with his occasional dates. They pass by gentle and searching and exploring and go straight to desperate. Eren’s fingers bury themselves in Levi’s hair—they must pull a little too as he struggles —and Levi’s hands cling to his hips, pulling him first closer to Levi, and then turning to push him against the sofa, where he crowds Eren  in and lets a moan escape from his lips and into Eren’s mouth.

 

Eren feels something vibrating, not his pocket. Probably Levi’s?

 

They ignore the obvious interruption, because Levi  is busy sucking on Eren’s bottom lip, and Eren’s hands are now on Levi’s cheeks, fingers tracing the lines of his face and jaw. Eren  doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he doesn’t want to stop. He should be worried about what will happen next, he should be worried about a lot of things, but he’s not. His only worry at the moment is the burning in his lungs and how that means that soon he’s going to have to stop kissing Levi—which, honestly, he’s not sure if he can do.

 

 

Then it ends.

 

“ shit. “

 

Levi cursed  and was immediately off him, taking out his phone and turns around. Eren is in a daze, wondering what the hell happened. Is he awake from his dream? Did that just happen? He observes Levi. Speaking in hushed tones. Looking worried and then relieved the next.

 

Eren’s brain finally functions, like a bucket of cold water thrown at him.

 

What did he do?

 

Fight or Flight. _Flight_.

 

“ Look- “ Levi starts, but Eren cuts him off.

 

“ Yeah- I think you have to leave- “ He says, trying his best to be polite. Even offering a smile, looking down at Levi’s phone. “ work emergency ?”

 

Levi looked like he wanted to say more, but he kept his mouth shut. Giving a short wave, probably glaring at him in the process.

 

_Levi leaves again, Eren stays behind._

 

The door closes.

 

&&&

 

“ I’m sorry- I’m late “ Eren rattles on his phone as he tries to catch a cab, Armin on the other hand is his usual forgiving self. It's saturday but he has an impromptu interview that he can't miss. No matter how much of a clusterfuck last night was. 

 

“ It’s okay- “ He answers, “ I have errands to run for the boss, “

 

The boss. Levi. Has it only been last night that happened? He tries to erase the memories from last night. It comes to him in flashes now, making him want to vomit. 

 

“ where’s my interview? “

 

“ 15th floor, board room 15 B. “ he says, “ type it in on your phone so you won’t forget, or I’ll text it to you. “

 

“ thank you! “

 

Eren makes his way inside the massive building. It’s making him feel small, turning to his resolve to erase what happened last night in his head. Levi has a lot of things to think about, It was probably a fluke. Perfect people get flukes too.

 

_What If._

 

Think Rationally Eren. Think.

 

_His lips on him._

 

No.

 

The elevator sounds off, 15th floor. Eren is all about getting this job, this will pay well and will be lighter than his current workload. He only has to look after one kid. He can finally  work on his Novel.

 

He knocks, 

 

He feels the ground beneath him shatter. Looking at the person  seated comfortably and waiting,   _Levi_. With his well kept hair and a fuckin suit on. The latter looks equally surprised but regains his composure.  

 

“ I- “ Eren stutters.

 

“ You've got to be kidding me. “ Levi fills the awkward silence –

 

_I’m Fucked._

 

 

 

 


End file.
